


Too Tall

by blackhime (crowhime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, and silly, just a cute thing, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhime/pseuds/blackhime
Summary: Remus is 1,87m and Regulus isn’t very happy about that.Or “my boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss him on the lips, what should I do?”





	Too Tall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to start writing (or translate my fics to) in english and I'm really addicted in this ship so I NEED to do content for them!

They’re had been dating for few weeks. Regulus just love Lupin’s company, the conversations, the way he smile for him and also the silences. And whenever they kissed, it was be in another world, transported to another dimension.

But one thing Regulus isn’t really very fond: Remus was too tall for him.

Which itself isn’t really a problem but when Regulus was almost six inches or 20 centimeters shorter, the difference became uncomfortable as he realized. One day, he lifted his feets in order to kiss his boyfriend’s lips but all he could do was reach Remus’ jaw and he laughed at his frustrated attempt.

Regulus felt embarrassed and a little bit humiliated too. He still hoped to grow more but it wouldn’t happen in one night. And he couldn’t punch Remus in his stomach everytime he wants to kiss him, even if Bellatrix assured this method work perfectly. He didn’t know why he bothered to ask.

For his next date, he already had a plan of action.

Remus looked at him strangely. Something seemed different when Regulus found and stood in front of him, making him scan the younger searching some change.

"Reg?" He called curiously. "Did you do something different today?"

He grinned, breaking the distance that still existed. He leaned over, sealing his lips easily, then taking on a proud expression.

"Let's have dinner?"

Lupin was disconcerted, taken aback by the gesture, but wouldn’t complain. The boyfriend didn't usually take much action in initiating kisses, so he was happy.

Only later, when Regulus moved away to buy both of them ice cream, he noticed what was different.

"I think I found out. New shoes, Reg?" Remus asked when the other returned, his tone light and teasing, chuckling low when saw his cheeks reddening.

Yes. New shoes. It wasn't very noticeable at all, but the new sneakers gave her a few inches more: enough to reach Remus' lips when he stretched, thanks to their platform. Regulus grunted something unintelligible, which the older man supposed to be a curse and made him laugh more.

"You don't need that. You know." He took advantage of the fact that he was sitting and wrapped the smallest around the waist, resting his chin on his chest, still half laughing. The gray eyes dropped to look at him questioningly, he couldn’t return the embrace because he had an ice cream in each hand. "You can ask me to go down and all..."

Regulus wrinkled his nose and frowned, the flush deepening. "It's embarrassing to have to ask that! And the last time I tried to kiss you, you laughed when you noticed… It would be easier if I were taller."

Now the lack of initiative made sense. Remus shook his head in disbelief, pulling him close and giving a long seal to his lips. As he walked away, he opened a suggestive half smile.

"Then I'll always kiss you. So you don't have to worry."

"... Just get this ice cream before it melts."

He laughed and nodded, knowing that Regulus had liked the idea since his face still red.

But obviously there was no privacy in a world where Remus was friends with Sirius Black and James Potter. Even after weeks, they and Peter were still stubbornly following - Sirius's idea, which couldn’t be conformed with Remus taking his brother! The first moment they crossed, as a good teasing brother, Sirius couldn't just ignore it and be quiet.

"Hey Reggie! Did you give up on the heels?"

The younger Black's eyebrow arched and Remus smiled awkwardly, lowering his head apologetically. He didn't know where to hide at that moment.

But Regulus quickly understood what happened. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. He smiled wryly as he replied.

"I guess so. After all, it doesn't make much difference in bed, does it? But if you want, I'll lend you to keep Potter."

Before Sirius freaked out what he implied, he passed him, pulling Remus, whose face was red to his ears, by the collar, forcing him to kiss him.

"See you at night."

Regulus whispered and walked away quickly. Lupin had to flee before he was hit by Sirius' fury - which had to be held back by a smirking James - but the night made worth it.


End file.
